Video post-production refers to editing of videos following the shooting or generation of videos. Video post-production can include visual effects, video stabilization, modification (editing) of objects, and insertion of objects.
Video post-production of 360-degree videos has introduced a number of new challenges, which make it difficult to use some existing tools, which were developed for post-production of 2D rectilinear videos.
Additional difficulties with existing systems may be appreciated in view of the Detailed Description of Example Embodiments, herein below.